


The Moment I Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal misses important events. Gillian is sad. The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift song!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> First time LtM* fanfic writer so it would be great if you reviewed?  
> Thank you to the wonderful asterisks who beta'd this for me.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me*. If I did, it would still be on.

The first time it happened, it was Christmas. A huge pine tree dominated the majority of the room, covered in fairy lights and colourful glass bobbles. And for all Gillian's smiles and laughter, she was sad. Everyone could tell, from the way she held herself to the way her smiles didn't quite reach her eyes. They all knew why, too. The missing party guest that no one dared mention.

Everyone just ignored how Gillian's eyes flitted to the door every few minutes, as if waiting for someone to burst in with a 'baby I'm right here' smile. But he never did and she had to spend the night pretending she didn't care and that he hadn't promised her he'd be there.

All at once, everything seemed to slow down around Gillian as she stood in the middle of the room, all alone, while everyone else was laughing and talking amiably. And that was the moment she knew.

\--

Hours passed by and Gill rejoined the activities with a fake smile, but the longer her best friend and long-time business partner was absent she felt her resolve waring thin. It was approaching midnight when she gave up and excused herself to the washroom to be alone.

But Ria Torres followed her, sensing that something was very, very wrong with her boss. When she got there, she found Gillian slumped against the wall, trying not to cry and failing miserably. Before Ria could ask, Gill choked out five words; five words that said so much. “He said he'd be here.” And then she broke, let out the sobs that had been held in all evening, not knowing what else to say. But she didn't have to say anything; Ria understood, had seen all the damage that had led to this breaking point, and just quietly comforted her.

\-----------

The second time it happened it was her birthday, and that was worse. Missing Christmas was one thing, but your best friend’s birthday? Even Emily was there, giving her apologetic looks as if she could make up for her father not being there.

When they all sang 'Happy Birthday', Gillian had to hold back tears because of the missing voice. And that was the moment she knew.

\--

He called later and, forgoing casual greetings, just said, “I'm sorry I didn't make it.” And he sounded truly sorry, but that didn't change anything.

Gillian just smiled a small, sad smile and replied, “I'm sorry, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewing would be great. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
